This invention relates to a manifold system for a vertical shaft internal combustion engine.
Current manifolds for vertical shaft internal combustion engines have air inlet ports that are aligned with individual fuel nozzles to provide a supply chamber for each piston with a fuel air mixture. The fuel air mixture is communicated to a combustion chamber and when ignited moves a piston to provide the vertical shaft with rotative torque.
Normally a reed valve is located between the supply chamber and the fuel and air supplied to control the flow of the fuel air mixture into each supply chamber. Unfortunately, reed valves cannot close as rapidly as the combination moves the piston resulting in blow out of the fuel air mixture into the common air supply. This blow out fuel air mixture is added to the air intake of fuel air mixture that is supplied to the combustion chamber of an adjacent or lower piston. It has been found that the upper combustion chambers are receiving a leaner fuel air mixture and the lower chambers are receiving a richer fuel air mixture than the optimum fuel air mixture required by the internal combustion engine. This is most noticeable when such a vertical shaft internal combustion engine is operating at its idle speed since combustion reactive force for each piston is different, the engine operation is not smooth.